She Won't Tell
by aLilyforaPrince
Summary: Severus ends up sick and in the Infirmary right before the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. As he complains, Minerva is brought in, in a terrible condition. No one knows what happened, and she won't tell. MMSS  M for later chapters
1. Disruption

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor settings. Only the plot is mine. Trust me, I wish I was JK. But I'm not.

Severus growled as Poppy approached his bed in the infirmary. The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch was the following day, and he was due to miss it. Summer and fall were quickly disappearing, and the snow was quickly increasing. Combined with the stress of end-of-term exam, Severus had gotten sick. He had planned on avoiding Poppy and riding the damn Wizarding Flu out with his own potions, but after not eating any breakfast in front of Poppy, and nearly collapsing in front of his fourth year Hufflepuffs, she had cast a Full-Body-Bind curse on him and levitated him to the Infirmary. He had threatened her incessantly, but the woman had ignored him. After arguing with Poppy most of the day, Severus gave in and laid back against the bed, not being able to do a thing without succumbing to a coughing fit. As his eyes slowly drifted closed, a loud commotion stirred half the castle. He was torn between feigning sleep, or watching. His curiosity won and he opened his eyes as the Infirmary doors opened and several people entered, all talking loudly at once despite Poppy's exclamations for silence. Severus struggled to sit up as he tried to pick out specific words. He clearly heard Albus, Filius, and Pomona.

"Albus, what happened?" Severus heard unhidden concern in Poppy's always calm voice and he worried about who it was.

"I had a few papers from the Ministry to give her, and I found her on the floor in her rooms like this," the headmaster's voice seemed on the verge of breaking, and Severus knew who it was, and his heart sank to the floor.

Severus forced himself out of bed and managed to make it to the other side of the room. Poppy looked up and only helped him closer to the bed. Had he not known who it was before, there was little chance he would recognize her then. What showed of Minerva McGonagall above the blankets was bruised, scraped, scratched, and her robes barely hung on. Her face was deathly white, and Severus couldn't tell if her chest moved or not.

"Is she…. Alive?"He managed to croak words out and directed them at both Poppy and Albus.

"For now." Albus' voice was grim.

"Alright, everyone out. I'll do what I can to help her, but St. Mungo's may be best. Severus, you need to get back in bed otherwise I'll send you there as well," the witch's voice was calm and controlling but her face betrayed how concerned she was.

Albus ushered the other staff members out of the room as Severus returned to his bed. Instead of falling asleep, his gaze remained on the all-too-still form of his friend and colleague. Eventually, complete exhaustion overwhelmed Severus and he hoped the next day would bring answers.


	2. Injured

Minerva wavered between dreamland and waking. She was conscious enough to feel the pain, exhaustion, confusion, and fear; but not to do anything about it. She could hear the sounds of people talking, and could feel a bed beneath her, but she could see nothing. Panic engulfed her, and she found herself teetering towards awakening. Minerva found she had control over her body and slowly blinked her eyes open, only to squeeze them shut against the blinding light.

"She's awake!" The loud voice was shrill and pounded against Minerva's head. She opened her eyes to place the voice to Poppy; uncharacteristically. Another face entered her vision, and his voice was considerably deeper.

"How are you feeling, Minerva?" Albus asked.

Minerva moaned in response, too confused to use words. Her eyes drifted closed, but she still followed the conversation.

"She will live?" Minerva's eyes flew open and she forced her voice to work.

"Live? Albus, what happened?"

"I don' know, my dear. We were hoping you could tell us."

Minerva weakly closed her eyes. Distorted images flashed across her closed lids, but few of them made sense. She shook her head and opened her eyes to meet Albus'.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help," she felt pressure on her hand and tilted her head down to see Albus held it between his two.

"When you are stronger, I must ask permission to view your memories. I wouldn't if I didn't have to, you know that, Minerva," he squeezed her hand again and gave an apologetic shrug. "The Ministry as of yet do not know you are injured. Nor does most of the school."

Minerva returned her eyes to Albus' face before she replied. "What's injured?" All she knew was her entire body hurt, but she couldn't distinguish any one thing aside from her head. Albus called to Poppy and she hurried over, her expression brightening and darkening simultaneously when she saw the Transfiguration professor.

"You're going to be in pain for awhile, Minerva. I want you confined to a bed for at least two weeks. Even after that I don't want you to return to teaching." Minerva felt her heart drop as Poppy brushed her other hand. "I'm sorry, dear. I hate to do this to you, but I want you to recover fully."

"Recover from what?" Minerva had patience, she worked with children all day, but she wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"You're scratched and bruised most _everywhere_, and you had a few broken ribs, as well as a few bones in your arm and leg," Minerva cringed as she listened to Poppy.

"Then why confine me to bed?"

"I want to make sure you're well. And I'm worried about internal problems. Things potions won't cure, that only time and rest can cure."

Poppy left and Minerva rolled her head to the other side, not wishing to see the desperate look in her friend's eyes. She lay there silently, trying to sort through her thoughts as potions and pain raged through her body. She felt Albus next to her, and the friendly circles he drew on her hand. She looked down at her arms and hands to see them scratched and bruised. A few of her nails were chipped and uneven. It looked like she had attacked something. After awhile Poppy returned and insisted that the headmaster leave so Minerva could rest. A few moments after he left, the witch gave Minerva a Drought of Dreamless Sleep. She fought it at first, not wishing to sleep, but eventually the potion worked itself into her bloodstream and she fell asleep anyway.


	3. Legilimens

AN: I apologize for the length of this chapter. I'm working on making them longer, but this one HAD to end here. I know, I know. I'm an evil person. But I'm a writer, aren't we all evil?

Two weeks later Minerva shakily stood on her own two feet as Albus, Severus, and Poppy helped her down to her rooms. Hogwarts was nearly empty; most of the students were home for the holidays. She stumbled every few steps, but the three were there to catch her. Once they finally made it to her rooms, Poppy threatened her about doing too much and followed Severus out the door, leaving her alone with Albus. He smiled sadly as he sat across from her.

"Minerva, I truly hate to do this to you, but Poppy said you should be strong enough. I need to know what happened so I can stop it from happening again."

Minerva nodded her head. She didn't like it, but she remembered nothing of what had transpired before she awoke in the infirmary. The internal battle of wanting to know what happened and fear of her privacy being invaded fought viciously in her head. Finally she relented, knowing Albus wouldn't look further than he had too. With a sigh she relaxed her shoulders as Albus pulled out it wand.

"Legilimens…"

Minerva at first pushed against the pressure that pushed against her head, but it was gentle and she gave in to it, allowing Albus access to her mind. With a gasp, she watched memories flash before her eyes, throwing her from the room.

_Minerva dipped her quill in ink again and made a few more mark on an essay. There weren't any other marks on the page other than the name scribbled neatly across the top, Hermione Granger. With a sigh she replaced the quill in the ink jar and stacked the essays together on the corner of the desk. Her candle was running low and it was late. She started towards her room to change, but remembered that Albus would be stopping by after his late meeting. With another sigh she settled herself on the couch in front of the fire and opened her book. With her eyes busy following the words, she didn't notice the shadow that darkened the fire and loomed over her. There was a loud sound, and then everything went black. _


	4. Dream

Minerva blinked her eyes as her room slowly came into focus. Albus sat across from her with a confused look on her face.

"You should remember more. You weren't knocked out then, yet you remember nothing else. But your memory hasn't been modified," his face morphed from confusion into concern and a touch of fear. "You were attacked, Minerva. By whom, I do not know, but they are powerful.

"But why go after me? I'm of no consequential value." Albus looked up in shock.

"Of no consequential value? Minerva, don't you see? You're my right hand, the person closest to me. Not only that, but you're the most powerful witch there is. That is why someone would want to attack you. What confuses me is how they got in Hogwarts, and why they did what they did." Albus took a deep breath after his tirade and leaned back in the couch.

The two sat in silence for some moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Minerva tried to remember what had happened beyond what she had seen, but it felt like moving against a brick wall. She yawned and leaned back in her chair, noticing Albus watching her carefully.

"You should get some rest. Either Severus or I will be back in the morning to check on you. But you must promise me you'll rest otherwise I'll send you straight back to Poppy." Minerva hung her head in submission, feeling like a scolded child.

"Of course, Albus….. And Albus?" He had risen to her door, but stopped at the repetition of his name.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," and with that he was gone.

Minerva slowly stood up and made her way to her room. Her body still felt sore as she carefully stripped off the wrinkled gown Poppy had given her, her other robes being too ripped to cover much. She avoided looking in the mirror as she pulled on her nightgown, turned off the lights and crawled into bed. As she pulled the covers up over her arms, she felt a sense of dread settle into her stomach. Minerva tried to shake it away, but it refused to leave. Finally, pure deprivation of sleep pulled her under.

She awoke sometime later in a cold sweat, her sheets twisted around her. She was panting heavily, and the sense of dread had only increased. With a shaking hand, Minerva used her wand to light the candles and fireplace in her room. She looked around quickly and carefully to find it empty. Not feeling any better, she slid out of bed and checked her other rooms. They revealed nothing, and she returned to her bed, her wand hidden under her pillow.

_Minerva felt herself hit the ground and her wand rolled away from her hand; dangerously close to the fire. She started to roll over to stand up, but a foot pressed into her back, pinning her to the ground. _

"_Hello Minerva," the voice was deep and seductive, acting like they didn't have a care in the world._

_She shuddered and tried to roll over again, if only to see their face, but they pinned her harder to the ground. She began to squirm as she fought the panic rising in her chest. She knew most of the castle was asleep. She kicked against them, but they were out of her reach. She growled in frustration._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, Minerva? I want you," the way her name rolled of their tongue raised goosebumps along her arms. _

_Minerva let out another growl that was louder and higher than her previous one. They paid her no attention, but merely kicked her until she rolled over. She glanced once at their face and uttered a cry so shrill the nearby glass cracked ever so slightly. _

"Minerva! Minerva! MINERVA! Please, wake up!" The voice was desperate and pleading.

Minerva's eyes flew open and she found herself staring up into blurry black eyes. Her sore body was trembling, but he held her in a tight grip. He repeated her name until her tears stopped falling and she stopped trembling. But still he held her until she had enough control to utter one word.

"Riddle."


	5. Company

AN: I tried to make this one longer, and you'll like the little cliffhanger. I do read the reviews, and you all had wonderful advice! I tried to incorporate some of your worries into this chapter. Some of you will have to wait until later chapters. I don't want to reveal everything at once. On another note, these characters still do not belong to me, and never will during the course of this story.

Severus stayed with Minerva the rest of the night, holding her close while she slept. Seeing her broken down bothered him. He was used to the strong Minerva that everyone could depend on, not the one who woke up screaming and crying from something she couldn't remember. As weak sunlight began to stream through her windows, a knock sounded at the door. Severus moved to get off the bed, but Minerva reached out in her sleep and grabbed hold of his hand. Shocked at the sudden gesture he hesitated, but another knock at the door caused him to loosen his hand and open the door to Albus.

"How is she?" He seemed shocked to see Severus there so early, but hid it well.

"She's better now," he shrugged slightly as he led Albus into Minerva's bedroom where she was still asleep.

"What happened to her?"Albus mused aloud.

"If you mean what put her in this situation, I think I might have an idea. If you mean this morning, I heard her screaming bloody murder and came in to wake her up from a nightmare." Severus shuddered. "You should have heard the way she was screaming, Albus. I've never heard anything like it. Not even from the tortures the Death Eaters have caused," he shuddered again, her screams never having left him.

"What do you mean you think you have an idea?"

"When I woke her up, she told me something."

"What was this something?"

"A name."

"Severus, are you being vague on purpose?"

"No, I'm just not sure if I should reveal it, or wait for her to wake up."

"Now, please, Severus."

"She said one word, Riddle."

"She thinks Tom attacked her?"

"She doesn't think, Albus," the other man dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"He hasn't said anything to you about going after Minerva?"

"Not a word."

The two fell into silence as they watched the sun rise and spread light over Minerva's calm features. They stood together for several minutes in silence, until the sounds of students in the corridors stirred the Headmaster.

"We should head to breakfast."

"I want to stay. I don't think it's wise to leave her alone, Albus. Whatever the Dark Lord did to her isn't bound to be forgotten quickly."

"Let me know when she wakes up, and I will send up breakfast."

"Alert Poppy, as well. Having some Dreamless Sleep might not be a bad idea for her."

"But her dreams allow her to recall what happened."

"Albus, I don't think she wants to recall what happened. I think the Dark Lord tempered with her memory so she wouldn't remember him right away, but I think most of it was protecting herself from the memories."

Albus gave him a pained look, but nodded in agreement before leaving the room. Severus sighed and conjured a chair next to Minerva's bed. He took her hand in his and sat back to wait for her to wake up, the echoes of her screams still in his head.

It didn't take long for the Transfiguration mistress to stir. No matter how tired and pained she was, habit had made her an early riser. Severus kept her hand in his and she blinked her eyes and glanced up at him.

"Severus," she drew the last letter out, turning it into an unsure question.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Severus wasn't sure what to expect in response.

"I remember you waking me up." Minerva strained to sit up and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"You had a nightmare, and were screaming."Severus said quietly.

"How did you hear me? Please tell me I didn't wake everyone!" Minerva's face flushed and lost its calm façade.

"I was on my way down to the kitchens to find some Firewhiskey and felt the need to make sure everything was alright," his voice dropped into the indifference he usually used, as if it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Severus," their eyes met, and Severus could see the hurt and fear burning brightly in her eyes. Though Minerva McGonagall wore a brave and calm expression, she was anything but on the inside.

"Minerva, you said that it was the Dark-Riddle- who did this to you. But _what _did he do? Do you remember anything else?" Some of the indifference left his voice as he leaned towards her, making sure to ask the question gently.

Minerva nodded her head, once, slowly, already trying to block the images from her mind. Severus could see her internal battle and raised his hand to her shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but I need you to," a minuscule amount of pleading threaded itself into Severus' voice, but he ignored it.

Minerva took a deep, but shaky breath before she related her dream. Severus kept his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it every once in awhile to continue. When she finished, tears had formed in her eyes, but none had spilled over.

"Albus will want to know you're awake, and he'll bring food." Severus stood and headed into her outer room to scribble a letter to Albus. Minerva's owl waited patiently on her desk until Severus opened the window and coaxed her out. On a whim, he turned around and checked the wards on her rooms. At first glance they seemed fine, but Severus noticed a difference few others would. The magic was different, like the wards had been cast by someone else.


	6. Back Again

AN: This chapter gets a little bit M rated about halfway through, so you have been forewarned. I struggled with this chapter, so I hope it turned out alright...

Minerva spent the morning in bed with Severus by her bedside until he had to leave for classes. After he left she moved to her outer room and read, jumping at every little sound. Occasionally she drifted off, but nightmares usually awakened her quickly. Resigning herself to boredom, Minerva stared into the fireplace, trying to clear her mind of anything and everything. She could hear Gryffindors and Ravenclaws running up to their dormitories, and assumed it was about lunch time. Minerva felt a prickle run up the back of her neck, but ignored it when she noticed the fire had gone out. She could hear the stray footsteps of a slow student, and their cries for their friends to wait up. The corners of her mouth twitched up until goosebumps ran along her arms. Panic fighting at the edge of her consciousness, she turned around, gripping her wand tightly in her hand.

"A pleasure to see you again, Minerva," his voice was as cold and seductive as it had been before, sending more goosebumps over her skin.

"How did you get in?" Minerva was fighting the impulse to run and fight, knowing it would do her no good.

"I redid your wards." Minerva felt a pressure on the edge of her mind and fought to close it, to think of her students, of the essays she had to grade.

Her Occlumency wasn't very strong and Voldemort easily broke into her mind, sifting through her memories. She managed to conceal Severus' visit, and nothing else was of interest. Once he withdrew, he walked towards her, his black robes dragging along the ground. She shuddered involuntarily, and hoped Severus or Albus would visit her soon.

"Students will be coming down the hallway soon, on their way to lunch," she didn't know why she said it; she didn't want to endanger the students.

"They won't hear a thing, and neither shall you."

Minerva stood up, but kept her wand at her side. "Please, Tom, just tell me what you want, and go."

"I already told you, I want you. I have wanted you, ever since my first year at Hogwarts. You were quite beautiful then. You still are. And you're powerful." Voldemort approached her as he spoke until he stood right in front of her.

He reached out a pale hand and caressed her cheek. Minerva shuddered and flinched away from his touch, memories surfacing, only for her to push them back down. With a strangled cry she forced herself to stand still.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Minerva. I just want to love you."

She laughed bitterly, and he stepped back a few steps. "You can't love, Tom."

Something flashed in his face, and Minerva found herself pressed up against the wall, several books digging into her backside as Voldemort leaned against her. She took in a deep breath of air and felt her chest push his hands away from her until she breathed in. He laughed mirthlessly and undid her bun. Minerva shivered, desperately wishing Albus or Severus would come, but no students would. Her black hair fell down onto her shoulders and past, but pooled on the shelf behind her. The added weight worsened a headache at the front of her head, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Minerva," a hand resumed caressing her face, but she kept her eyes closed, wishing for him to leave. He didn't.

She felt his hand leave her face and felt it grace the top of her nightgown. She hadn't bothered dressing, but wished she had. Minerva closed her eyes even tighter as she willed him to leave. His hand moved up to the back of her head and he pushed his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss. Her eyes flew open and she tried to fight back, but he only pushed her harder up against the shelf. Finally he broke the kiss and she took a deep breath as pain lanced through her body.

"You can make this easier, Minerva."

Minerva took another deep breath as she shook her head. She refused to give in to him. With an almost sad sigh, he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. She screamed, and began thrashing, trying to get down. He only gripped her tighter until she managed to bite his hand. He threw her onto it, and she rolled up to the headboard.

"Crucio!"

The spell hit her chest and pain rippled out. She screamed out again as her old wounds reopened and new ones were created. When the spell ended she took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I told you you can make this easier," he shrugged off his outer robe and slid onto her bed next to her, picking absently at her nightgown.

Within moments he had it off, and she lay there trembling. His hands roamed down her body, and his kisses mingled with her tears. With no preamble she felt him struggle to enter her, and cried out. He pushed harder until he was completely in her, and rested his body against hers for a moment. Then he raised himself up on his elbows and began thrusting slowly and lazily. A smothered sob came from Minerva as she tried to bury her head in a pillow.

As he pushed, he began torturing her with various curses, causing her to twist around him. She felt her body screaming in pain, having not been fully healed yet. As his thrusts became more erratic and stronger, Minerva found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. As he hit his climax, a wave of pain washed over her, taking her consciousness with it.


	7. Found

AN: I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I've found I'm having trouble keeping Severus in character. In response to a few reviews, I'm honestly not sure what year this is in. I am tentatively setting it in Harry's fifth year, so I might throw Umbridge in a little later. Thank you to everyone who is faithfully reading this! And for all the reviews! It makes me have a happy heart (and it's what keeps me updating)! THANK YOU!

Severus felt a tingling along the back of his neck, and glanced over the heads of his students. It was his last class before lunch, but it was composed of Gryffindors and Slytherins. He was genuinely surprised nothing had exploded yet. The tingling on the back of his neck intensified.

"Obviously none of you have managed to brew the potion correctly, and won't manage it in the rest of the time. Clean up and get out."

The students cleaned up in a record amount of time and ran out of the dungeon. Severus waited a minute before hurrying towards Minerva's room; something was wrong. When he arrived at the ground level, he decided to get Albus' help. He ran towards the Headmaster's office, entering just as the students began running towards lunch. Severus darted up the staircase and into the office, startling Albus.

"Severus, is everything okay?"

"No, I think Minerva….." Severus trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"Merlin! Why are we standing here?" Albus was at the door before Severus realized it, and the two ran towards Gryffindor tower.

Most of the students had already entered the Great Hall, leaving the hallways empty. When they arrived at Minerva's door, they could hear nothing from inside. Albus raised his wand and casted several non-verbal spells until her door opened. He entered first, and Severus followed, his wand outstretched. They checked her outer room, but found nothing aside from the shelf that looked like something had been shoved against. Severus cautiously opened her bedroom door, and he felt like he was finding Lily all over again. Minerva lay on her bed, unmoving, with her chest barely rising. That tiny bit of movement kept Severus on his feet. Albus entered behind him, but Severus didn't pay any attention. He moved towards Minerva and ran a gentle finger along her face. Her eyes twitched, but she remained unconscious.

"Oh Minerva…."

"Get her to Poppy." Severus nodded as he wrapped the blankets around the witch and effortlessly lifted her up. He cradled her head against his chest as he followed Albus out into the hallway and up to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy was at his side as soon as he walked through the door. She didn't ask any questions as Severus laid Minerva in a bed, but set to casting diagnostic spells. Severus hovered by her bed, and Albus a few feet away. The room was silent save for Poppy's words. Finally she dumped a potion into Minerva's mouth, sighed, and sank into the chair by her bed.

"She'll live." Poppy shrugged as she contemplated what to say.

Severus felt one concern slip from his shoulders, but many still remained.

"She's not safe here, Albus."

"Then where is she safe?"

"Until that bastard is killed, I'm afraid nowhere."

Severus felt his arm begin to sting, and looked down at the blacked robed limb. Apprehensively he rolled up his sleeve as a roar of pain lanced through his arm; his Dark Mark was ink black.

"Go, Severus. Go and find out why he wants Minerva."

Severus stood and pulled his sleeve back down. He didn't want to leave, but knew it was necessary. He approached Minerva's bed and caressed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Then he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. With a squeeze of her hand, and something that felt like a squeeze back, he turned and flew from the room.

He walked through the empty hallways and out the entrance door towards the Forest. A few feet in was the Apparition point. As soon as he reached it, he felt the world around him close up, and a few moments later appeared in front of Malfoy Manor. As Severus approached the manor, he cleared his head of the past few hours. If the Dark Lord wanted Minerva, Severus wasn't going to give him more incentive to hurt her.


	8. Memory

AN: Okay, this chapter is considerably longer. I also tried to go a little bit more in detail about Tom/Voldemort and Minerva. I hope I made it clear enough. I'm having a hard time getting Severus' meeting with the Dark Lord planned out, so it may be longer than usual for the next chapter. Granted, I had issues with this chapter too. I find it hard to abuse Minerva. I adore and admire her too much! Anyway, enjoy, and thank you again to my faithful readers and reviewers. I haven't had to ask once! :D

Minerva awoke to darkness and a bed that wasn't her own. Memories came flooding back before she got a grip on where she was, smothering her. She had enough sense to take deep calming breaths as her eyes adjusted to the darkness; the hospital wing. A light burned on the edge of her vision, bouncing up and down and getting steadily larger. The light grew close enough and Minerva could see Poppy.

"You're awake," the voice was breathless as she put out her wand and lit several candles around the bed. Poppy sat in the chair and held Minerva's hand, sympathy and something else shining in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused, in pain… Bored."

"This should help with the pain," Poppy handed her a vial full of potion that Minerva drank without question, her pain diminishing somewhat, "and Albus left you a few books to read."

Minerva nodded her head gratefully as she handed the vial back, but she was still groggy and confused. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours. Minerva…." Poppy paused, not wanting to upset her friend. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't know?" Minerva laughed bitterly.

"I know you were tortured and…."her voice lowered, "I know you were tortured and raped, but I want to know why and who."

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to sleep, to forget about everything that had happened, but knew Poppy wouldn't let her.

"Not now, please, Poppy," she hated how weak and pleading her voice sounded.

"I want to hel-" Poppy was cut off by a loud shrieking voice.

"SEVERUS GONE! ALBUS GONE! MINERVA NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WAIT UNTIL THE MINISTER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" A few moments after the voice stopped, the infirmary doors burst open and a toad of a woman entered, her face flushed pinker than her clothes. "Poppy, you haven't seen Severus, Albus or Minerva, have you?"

Minerva sank lower in her bed, hoping to avoid confrontation with Dolores.

"I haven't seen Severus or Albus since this afternoon." Poppy had a warning tone in her voice, but Dolores ignored it completely.

"And what of Minerva? She hasn't been seen for almost two weeks!"

"She caught the Wizarding Flu, and I ordered her to bed for some time to rest." Poppy lied fluently.

"This school is falling into disorder!"Umbridge vented aloud as she swept out of the room, leaving Minerva and Poppy alone again.

"Merlin I hate that woman."

"As do I, Minerva. But don't think I'm letting you off that easily."

Minerva took a deep breath. She had wished to keep some of her past hidden, even from friends, but it looked like that was not to happen.

"Fetch the Pensieve."

"Albus left it here." Poppy summoned the stone bowl and set it on the table beside her.

Minerva didn't look at Poppy as she took her wand and drew the memory of the first night and placed it in the bowl. She watched the silvery liquid-gas for several moments, tuning out the world as bits of the second night ran through her head. Deciding to get it over with before she changed her mind, or lost her Gryffindor courage, she told Poppy to look at it. Poppy slowly lowered her face to the bowl and felt the world tip until she landed in Minerva's room.

_Minerva dipped her quill in ink again and made a few more mark on an essay. There weren't any other marks on the page other than the name scribbled neatly across the top, Hermione Granger. With a sigh she replaced the quill in the ink jar and stacked the essays together on the corner of the desk. Her candle was running low and it was late. She started towards her room to change, but remembered that Albus would be stopping by after his late meeting. With another sigh she settled herself on the couch in front of the fire and opened her book. With her eyes busy following the words, she didn't notice the shadow that darkened the fire and loomed over her. There was a loud sound, and Minerva felt herself hit the ground, her wand rolling away from her hand; dangerously close to the fire. She started to roll over to stand up, but a foot pressed into her back, pinning her to the ground. _

"_Hello Minerva," the voice was deep and seductive, acting like they didn't have a care in the world._

_She shuddered and tried to roll over again, if only to see their face, but they pinned her harder to the ground. She began to squirm as she fought the panic rising in her chest. She knew most of the castle was asleep. She kicked against them, but they were out of her reach. She growled in frustration._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, Minerva? I want you," the way her name rolled of their tongue raised goosebumps along her arms. _

_Minerva let out another growl that was louder and higher than her previous one. They paid her no attention, but merely kicked her until she rolled over. She glanced once at their face and uttered a cry so shrill the nearby glass cracked ever so slightly. With little effort, he lifted her up and set her in the chair before stepping back and looking her over. She was shocked by the sudden change in demeanor. _

"_I warned you, Minerva. I warned you before you left Hogwarts," he moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. _

"_What happened to you, Tom? What happened to the boy I knew?" Minerva's tone of voice was the same she used with misbehaving Gryffindors._

"_I realized the unfairness of the world. That magic should be kept within Pureblood families."_

"_But you aren't a Pureblood."_

_Minerva didn't have time to defend herself before the Unforgivable Curse hit her. She convulsed off the chair and landed on the floor, tears lining her eyes. Once the immediate pain left she sat up and wrapped her arms around her stomach, glaring at him despite the tears that still lingered._

"_Neither are you," he laughed bitterly._

"_My blood doesn't matter." Minerva leaned back against the chair, knowing she didn't have the strength to stand._

"_I'm willing to look past your blood-status. You are as powerful as any Pureblood witch. More powerful."_

_He leaned down and offered her a hand. Minerva didn't take it, too confused to do anything but stare at it. When the hand remained, she took it, and he helped her stand. She sank back into the chair and he moved to stand in front of her._

"_You were so willing while we were in school. I remember those nights in the Room of Requirement." Minerva shivered as shame and regret washed through her. "We worked so well together, Minerva. Don't you remember?"_

"_I don't," it was a lie, as pitiful as they came, but she didn't want to admit the truth. _

"_Then perhaps I ought to remind you," his mood shifted once again as he forced her to lie on the couch._

_Her breath hitched as his body settled on hers, and she struggled to take deep breaths. Minerva fought to keep her composure as he ran his hands along her body. She shifted around and tried to shove him off her, but he was too large. She hit at him with her hands, but he quickly grew annoyed and pinned her hands above her head. _

"_Now, now Minerva, this isn't how it used to be."_

_With practiced fingers he undid the buttons on her outer-robe. He sat up and lifted her with him to slide it off and tossed it to the side. He began to undo the buttons on her other robe, and it soon joined their robes. Clad only in her shift, Minerva shivered as he glanced up and down her body._

"_It has been too long."_

_He moved towards her, trying to trap her underneath him, but she managed to kick him in the chest and rolled off the settee. She stood up with her wand in hand as he recovered and raised his own wand. Simultaneously they cast silent spells, and Minerva knew her shield charm had failed when she felt the tortuous pain of the Cruciatus curse. She fell to the ground, only be to forcefully lifted up and tossed back onto the seat. By now most of his clothing had joined the floor. Still recovering from the nearly-incapacitating pain, Minerva could do nothing as he lifted her shift off easily. _

Poppy withdrew from Minerva's memories, knowing what would come next, but not having the courage to witness it. She turned to her friend, but was met with a head full of black hair. Minerva's breathing was deep, but Poppy suspected she was only faking. Knowing the witch would want solitude, Poppy removed the Pensieve and returned to place individual wards around Minerva. When she was sure no one would touch the tortured woman, Poppy returned to her office and the paperwork that awaited her.


	9. Meeting

AN: I wanted a little bit of humor at the end, so I hope that was conveyed alright. Also, I have NO idea why Voldemort wants our dear Minerva. Honestly, I don't. But, if you have an idea, please share it with me. I will give you credit; pinky promise.

Severus kept his mind and face blank as he walked into the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. There was one seat left to the right of the Dark Lord; he was the last to arrive.

"Damn you, Severus! Could you take any longer getting here?" Severus didn't look up to see who spoke.

"Silence! I'm sure Severus has a reason for being late." The Dark Lord twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let me leave."

"He still trusts you?"

"Explicitly, my lord."

"And, how is Minerva McGonagall?" Severus' blood ran cold.

"She was in the Infirmary the last I saw." Severus paused, not sure how in depth to go.

The Dark Lord was met with looks of confusion, questions, and protests.

"Why do you care about her?"Lucius Malfoy asked.

"What condition is she in, Severus?"

"I didn't ask, my lord."

"She was unconscious when I left."

Every face in the room looked up at the Dark Lord, no one bothering to conceal their surprise. Even Severus had trouble keeping his face and mind blank.

"When you left?" Severus couldn't place the voice, but didn't concentrate on it.

"Ah, I have known Minerva McGonagall many years, and decided to pay her a visit. She didn't take to it kindly. But, perhaps you would like to see for yourselves."

With an inaudible groan, Severus raised his eyes to look at his master. He couldn't figure out any single emotion on his face, except for the excitement in his dark eyes. Severus sat in confusion as the air over the table wavered, and a room flickered into view like a Muggle television. As the air settled, Severus realized it was Minerva's room. He kept his head turned towards the memory, but his eyes faded out of focus, and he recited ingredients and steps to various potions to keep his mind occupied. But he couldn't avoid listening to their reactions. He heard the Dark Lord's groans from next to him, as well as the murmurs of surprise and occasional spoken word.

"Merlin, damn it all. Who knew ol' McGonagall had such a great body underneath all them robes."

Severus focused his eyes in time to see the memory of Minerva hitting the ground and rolling. He couldn't help the wince than washed over his face as she cried out. Luckily no one in the room noticed, and he quickly unfocused his eyes.

Finally the memory ended and Severus returned to the conversation.

"Is there something you want from her, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps. Now, Severus, I suggest you return. I don't want you absent from Hogwarts too long," he leaned closer to Severus and spoke quietly. "Keep an eye on her. I certainly don't want her dead. Especially with that Ministry woman there. "

"Of course, my lord."

Severus stood and nodded to the people gathered around the table before hurrying from the room and house. He Apparated as soon as the wards allowed him to, arriving as snow and night fell around Hogwarts. Severus wrapped his cloak tighter around him and sprinted towards the school. He didn't notice the change in temperature as he slowed to a walk near the Infirmary. He only hoped Albus was inside, or that Minerva wasn't alone.

He pushed into the room and found it brightly lit, with a large gathering off staff around the only occupied bed. Immediately his mind jumped to the worst and he moved quickly to the bed as the shouting reached his ears.

"I will not stay here for another night, Poppy! I want my own room, my own bed."

"Nonsense! I want you here where I can keep a close eye on you. It's either here or St. Mungo's."

"You only want me here to stop me from returning to teaching tomorrow."

"Minerva, you are acting like a third year. Merlin, if I wanted to stop you from returning to teaching I would charm your room."

"I can't sit around and do nothing for any longer. I'll stay here for the night, but I return to teaching tomorrow."

Poppy growled and through her hands up in the air, admitting defeat. She didn't look happy, but neither did Minerva, who was sitting up in her bed with her legs thrown over the edge.

"I am _not_ an invalid, and I shan't be treated like one!"

"No one is treating you like an invalid, Minerva. We just want to make sure you're alright."

"It was only the Cruciatus Curse. I think I've faced worse, Albus."

By the tone of her voice, Severus knew it wouldn't be wise to argue with Minerva.

"You can return to teaching tomorrow."

"Severus, you are never one to state the obvious." She gave him a strange half-smile.

"I only meant to say that you shouldn't be falling asleep in front of your students tomorrow."

"Severus has a point, Minerva. You would be wise to heed him." Albus glanced up at Severus, and then returned to the witch.

"I hate it when you are right."

Albus laughed as he squeezed her hand and brushed the top of her head with his lips. Severus felt a bubble of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but shoved it aside as Albus walked towards him. He noticed most of the staff that had surrounded her had disappeared.

"Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight."

He lingered a moment longer as she laid down and pulled the covers over her still-bruised body. Severus turned to leave, but muttered _nox_ under his breath. As he shut the door, the candles flickered out, and he followed after Albus towards his office.


End file.
